


The Winter Ball

by Winters_Children



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_Children/pseuds/Winters_Children
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up in the palace, you always ran into the princes. Little by little you got to know them, despite your mother's warnings. Now, years later you're all best friends. With the Winter Festival approaching, you need to find a date but unexpectedly, Loki asks you. Telling him you needed time to think, you left without an answer. But soon after you make up your mind, Thor asks an incredibly similar question.<br/>Now very confused, you must decide who to go with and how far will that go? After years of friendship, will it become more? If you pick one, the other will be jealous! How will it end? You choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Haley
> 
> Request: Reader is best friends with both Loki and Thor. When both ask her to the Winter Ball, things quickly get out of hand....  
> You don't have to! But please?
> 
> I hope you like it and Im sorry it took so long.

It was the event of the century. The Winter Ball. A night filled with elegant dressed, delicious foods and the finest music Asgard had to offer. And it was coming up fast. Oh, how you wished you could go. But you couldn't. 

You were just a young servant girl. Sure, you had worked in the palace all your life, but that didn't matter. Nothing did. The only way someone like you got in to something like this is if you were fortunate enough to serve everyone there. Unless of course, you were invited by someone already in attendance. Not likely. Letting out a deep sigh, you picked up the laundry you were carrying and continued on your long march down to the washers. 

After dropping everything off, you realized you had finished all of the days assignments and you had the next two hours free to do whatever you wanted.

Naturally you did the one thing you could think of. Go see the princes. After debating for a moment you decided to go and see Loki. You knew exactly where to look too. 

You had been friends with Loki and Thor all of your life. Well, most of your life. You moved to the palace with your mother when you were very young. The first thing you remembered was that on your first day, you had been wandering around and you ran into the two brothers in the hall. You remember Loki being rather quiet and polite and Thor being even louder and demanding then. Of course, he was the one who dragged you around with him and Loki all day. After spending just one day with them, those two became your best friends. Loki was terribly funny once he finally opened up. Thor was easily the kindest and most caring person you had ever met.

After a long day of fun you headed back to your room and told your mother all about what you had done with a large smile plastered on your face. She had looked at you with a look of disappointment and made you promise not to hang out with them ever again, because they would be bad for you.

Of course that promise didn't last very long. With just one sad look from Loki, you completely forgot about your promise and spent another day running after your princes. 

Over those many years, you had begun to develop crushes on both brothers. But of course, you kept it hidden well. You had long ago decided not to choose. You didn't want to lose either one. Although you doubted either one would ever share your feelings.

Stepping out of your memories, you found that you had reached the library. Heading in, you slipped between the rows of books over to Loki's favorite spot in the whole palace. 

Spotting him, you sneaked up right next to him before jumping down next to him and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, pulling him out of his book and into your suffocating embrace. The raven haired boy beside you jumped a little before lightly pushing you off him. 

"What are you doing here (Y/N)? Not that I don't want to see you or anything but I-" He rambled before quickly cutting him off.

"I got done early so I decided to come see you for a bit." Something was up with him, you knew it. And you were going to find out what.

"So," You began in the most non conspicuous way possible. "What are you up to?" 

"I was reading this book about a new kind of magic." He responded, eyes lighting up. Loki continued to explain the methods and skills he had been learning about in extensive detail, and you sat and listened faithfully, knowing how much he loved sharing his knowledge with you.

"And if you-" suddenly he paused. "This is not what I wanted to talk to you about." He muttered, more to himself while laughing nervously. 

"I was wondering if you were going to the Winter Ball." Loki began, looking to you. Shaking your head slowly, you wondered where this was going. "Well I was wondering if you would attend the ball with me?" 

You were speechless. Never had you imagined that anyone thought of you as anything more, especially not Loki. 

"I- I need some time to think about it. I'm sorry." You stammered, a blush creeping up your cheeks. 

Loki smiled at you. "That's fine. Take all the time you need." With that he stood and turned to face you. "Sorry to leave so soon dove, but I have something I have to do. I shall see you at dinner." Loki gave you a smile and exited.

You sat for a moment, lost in thought. Slowly rising to your feet, you headed out of the library and went to take a walk though the gardens.

You headed through a large corridor. The walls were lined with tall widows that allowed the golden afternoon Sun to illuminate your path.

Once you stepped out into the light, you had to pause for a moment, hand shading your eyes, before strolling into the royal gardens.

As you walked along a stone path you began to contemplate. Why had you not said yes? You desperately wanted to go to the ball and this was your shot. You had never though of Loki in a way more than a friend, but did he? You didn't want him to get the wrong idea. Not that there was anything wrong with that. In all honesty he was one of, in not the, most attractive person you had ever met. Besides, you were probably over reacting. He probably just wanted to go as friends.

Having come to a conclusion you sighed and looked around with new eyes. Only then did you realize just how late it had gotten. 

Hoping you were not late, you rushed to the kitchens. 

Dashing down the hall, you were abruptly stopped as you ran around a corner. Your blonde friend had grabbed you as you passed and turned you to face him. 

Thor smiled down at you as you caught your breath. 

"Hello, (Y/N). How are you today?" He asked still smiling.

"I'm doing great." You panted.

"There was something I wanted to ask you."

"Thor I really have to go. Can this wait?" You cut him off.

"I promise this will only take a moment." He reasoned.

"Fine." You huffed, looking longingly down the hall.

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

"I'm really sorry Thor. Can I have some time to think about it?" 

He gave a small smile."Sure. Let me take you down to dinner so you aren't punished for being late."

The two of you headed down. Now what were you going to do? Who would you go with? You fretted the entire way down and as you went to enter you froze in fear. Now you had done it. Dinner had already started and you were late. It was your job to assist with setting up among other menial tasks. Tasks that were your job nonetheless.

You took a deep breath before following Thor in, bowing low and taking your place. Thor sat down and explained to his father why you were both late, to which Odin merely dismissed. You were clear. 

Looking over to Loki to give him a small smile, you instead saw him glaring in his brother's general direction. 

The rest of the evening passed in relative silence. Dinner went off without a hitch and when the time came you, Loki and Thor were dismissed, leaving the hall in a hurried fashion. 

The doors closed behind you with a loud bang. Thor walked over to you, placing a kiss on your hand, leaving you with a light blush. "Sorry, but I must be off. I have training in a few minutes. I shall see you tomorrow." With that he walked away leaving you alone with Loki, the sound of his retreating footsteps echoing loudly in the silence. 

As soon an he was out of sight you felt something slam you back against the wall, sending you into a panic. You looked up, terrified, seeing Loki looking down at you with a look of anger on his face. Then you realized something. There wasn't hate in his eyes, it was a look of betrayal. He wasn't holding you down hard, just enough to grab your attention. 

You knew him well enough. This was just what happened with him. Besides he had never really hurt you. This was not an exception. You weren't mad, not even a little, so you quickly pushed yourself forward and wrapped around his waist and resting your head on his chest. 

"Loki, what's wrong?" You cooed. He remained stiff beneath you.

"If you were going to attend with Thor, you should have said something." He said bitterly.

"But I'm not. I hate having to say this but I really need some more time to think this over." You pleaded. "Please give me more time."

Loki looked down at you for a moment. "Of course. Please decide soon." There was just a hint of pleading in his voice.

"I will." You promised solemnly. "Goodnight Loki." Untangling yourself from him, you gave Loki a pleading smile before leaving for your room. 

The sun had long since gone down and starlight now lit the halls as you strolled along, wanting nothing more than the warm comfort of your bed. 

Upon entering your room, you quickly kicked off your shoes and collapsed into the fluffy covers before curling under and swiftly falling sleep.

Throughout the night, your dreams were filled with all the terrible possibilities of how tomorrow could go. Awaking in a fit on several occasions, all attempts at sleep soon became obviously futile. In the dark of night, you lay lost in thought.

As night came to a close, you spent the next few hours looking out at the night, watching the constellations drift across a gradually brightening sky. 

Looking out over an awakening Asgard, the decision became clear to you. Dashing to the door, you reached for the handle and looked over at the mirror and turned right around and sprinted and entered the bathroom. 

You emerged a few minutes later, wearing a new dress with hair and makeup redone and repaired. You headed out to tell him with a big smile on your face.


	2. Loki

You sprinted down the hall, hair whipping behind you. Once you almost fell after rounding a corner too fast. When you finally reached his room, you paused for a moment, completely out of breath. 

You leaned against the door for a moment. Taking a deep breath, you felt a wave of nervousness sweep over you. Mentally preparing yourself, you knocked on the large double doors.

You heard movement on the other side of the door, before it opened and a shirtless Loki stepped out. 

“Good morning, Dove. Did you need something?” He asked, stifling a yawn.

“Yeah. Loki, how are you?” you asked.

“I’m fine.” He quickly responded. 

“Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that I have made my choice.” Another wave of irrational fear washed over, leaving your heart hammering. “I’ve decided to go to the ball with you.”

A smile spread across his face. “Darling, that is wonderful!” he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around you. You leaned into his chest and let out a deep sigh. This night was going to be perfect.


	3. Thor

The sun barely peeked over the endless expanses of land and sea as you rushed through the main courtyard to find Thor. You had already checked his room and the stables to find he hadn't left the palace but he wasn't still asleep.

The main training area was vacant, too. Where was he? 

You were running out of time. The Ball was tomorrow and you still had a dress to figure out and a job to get to.

After an hour of crisscrossing the never ending hallways you gave up and went outside to sit.

By now the sun wasn't covered by any land but faint hues of orange and red remained and you could still make out several constellations.

You sat back awhile and watched the gradual changes of the sky.

A cough interrupted your vacant thoughts.

"I always love watching the sun rise," you had turned back to see Thor behind you.

"I've been looking for you all morning," you stood up and tossed your hands up and crossed your arms in mock anger.

"It's funny, I was also looking for you," he gave a half smile, eyes squinted at the sun and his hair catching every golden ray.

You laughed a bit, "so we've been chasing each other around all morning."

"Seems so. What did you need to tell me?"

Of course, you had completely forgotten what you set out to do!

You swallowed, suddenly distracted with your hands, "about the ball, I'd love to go with you."

He smiled wider and gave you a brief hug, "that's perfect, thank you."

"So what did you need?" You asked after a minute of just looking at each other.

"I was going to ask what you had decided so arrangements could be made. Another maid with be taking your work for today and tomorrow."

"Why today?"

"Surely you'll want a dress for the occasion."

"Of course, this is just really unexpected and all," you held his hands and looked up at him, "thank you, Thor."

"I know how much this means to you, (y/n)."

"Thank you," you hugged him again for good measure.

You couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to dig real deep into my team-Loki heart to write this one, I really hope I did it good enough for the Thor lovers out there
> 
> -Lauren

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Let me know if anyone has a request.
> 
> -Kat


End file.
